1. Field of Invention
The invention involves sliding doors or a combination of sliding and plug doors of a type generally utilized on railway box cars.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art patents pertaining to double door installations are well known in the art and generally include individually operable bolt type locking mechanisms.
The present invention relates to an improved mechanism wherein the bolt locking mechanism at one of the doors includes means interconnecting the doors for conjoint movement when the doors are both in an unlocked position.